


what i need (is love)

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Everyone loves Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, OT9 (EXO), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: everyone loves myeon.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	what i need (is love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvirk77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvirk77/gifts).



> a fic where literally everyone loves myeon. because he deserves every bit of love the world has! please throw logic out of the window while reading this fic, thank you.

It makes sense that the spot next to him feels empty as he pats blindly. He rolls onto the empty spot on his stomach, wiggles his head towards the edge and opens his eyes.

Junmyeon hasn’t fallen off the bed. Minseok rolls onto his back, moans as he stretches his hands over his head, closing his eyes again. He pulls the comfortable blanket to his neck and snuggles comfortably against the bed. He closes his eyes but there’s no more sleep left in him, even if he can feel the soft blanket everywhere save for the area his boxers cover. He stays snuggled up until the blanket on his foot is lifted and cold enters. He shivers.

“It’s cold,” He complains, but there’s a warm hand on his shin, moving upwards, fingertips brushing against his skin. “Let me sleep.”

“We have classes,” Junmyeon muses. He doesn’t sound like he just woke up. “I can’t let you sleep, hyung, I’m sorry.”

Minseok feels Junmyeon’s warm body press against him before the blanket is dropped back onto his legs again, he’s wearing a t-shirt with his shorts. Junmyeon is more like a cat, even if he refuses to admit it. He tucks himself under Minseok’s chin, hums happily when Minseok spreads his legs to accommodate him. “Let’s get up now.”

“You’re literally on top of me,” Minseok murmurs, wraps his arms around his boyfriend. He’s surprisingly warm for a cold morning. “I can’t get up.”

“Fair point,” Junmyeon giggles. Minseok can’t help pressing a close-mouthed kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead. He’s so fucking cute. “I don’t wanna go.”

“You can skip today,” He feels more and more awake with Junmyeon’s warmth seeping through the skin. The blanket is making everything warmer. This would be such an ideal way to cuddle during winter, Minseok nuzzles his nose into Junmyeon’s fluffy hair. Junmyeon always smells like coconut and lavender somehow, it’s endearing.

“I have a date with Jongdae after class,” Junmyeon says, presses his lips against Minseok’s collarbone. “And I don’t feel like skipping classes either.”

“Is Jongdae the cute butt boyfriend?” Minseok asks, fails to hold back his chuckle. Junmyeon has eight boyfriends in total, including Minseok, and all of them are a fucking catch. Especially Jongdae. And Kyungsoo. Too bad Jongdae likes having a single boyfriend and Kyungsoo has been only a picture. 

Junmyeon nods. “He’s not just a cute butt, you know.”

“But he isn’t everything but a cute butt either.” Minseok grins. 

Junmyeon gets up with a hum, straddles his boyfriend’s stomach, with the blanket on his shoulders. He mimics Minseok’s grin. “It is a cute as fuck butt. And I get to tap it.”

“Don’t remind me,” Minseok groans, pretends to be upset over it as he covers his face with his hands. “Fuck you.”

There’s no heat to his words. They joke around a lot like this, especially about Junmyeon’s endless boyfriends’ and their dates. Minseok was a little alarmed in the beginning when Junmyeon confessed to having feelings for someone else too, but he was also in a similar situation before. Most of his past relationships ended because he liked someone else  _ too _ when he was with a person.

They sat down one night, discussed what it meant to their relationship — if either of them wanted to break up (they didn’t), what if things go downhill for some reason (they would talk), if Junmyeon will share things about his possible other boyfriend (only if Minseok wants to hear it, and the other person consents to it).

All of it felt confusing and too much work in the beginning, especially considering Minseok didn’t know shit about polyarmous relationships. Once he met Jongdae, though, things were fine. He kind of ended up with a crush on Jongdae after hanging out with him a couple of times, he also moped around for a few days when Jongdae turned him down because he can’t like more than one person at a time.

He’s almost over Jongdae, without any hard feelings, but knowing about the cute little butt is no help with the moving-on process.

“I’m staying at Sehunnie and Kyungsoo’s tonight,” Junmyeon says. He gets off Minseok, off the bed, and gestures vaguely to his packed college bag. “I’ll walk you to your class?”

“What a gentleman,” Minseok coos. He moves closer to the edge of the bed and opens his arms. “Five more minutes just for that.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes but he’s already laying next to Minseok, head on Minseok’s shoulder. They don’t stay like that for a long time, unfortunately. Minseok leaves the bed first, since he hasn’t brushed his teeth, and Junmyeon soon follows. 

The dorm bathroom is unbelievably small, but it fits both of them if they don’t try to use the same thing at the same time. Junmyeon stays in the shower space, the blurry glass door stays open as he talks while Minseok brushes, nodding his head as Junmyeon speaks.

Minseok stares at Junmyeon instead of looking at the small, pathetic excuse of a mirror in front of him. There’s a cute little mole on top of Junmyeon’s upper lip, his lovely cheeks are obvious even if he isn’t smiling, he moves back and forth when he talks without anyone’s hand in his hands to play with it. Minseok gives his left to Junmyeon just to see if Junmyeon stops moving — and he does, almost immediately.

He isn’t more or less focused with the hand, but he plays with it like it’s clay. Pressing here, pulling there, squishing the soft parts between his fingers. His tongue peeks out of his mouth only to lick his lips, unaware that it’s doing anything, and making his lips pinker even if it’s just by a little bit.

Junmyeon goes on and on about how his mother asks him to talk about his love life for a whole minute. He mentions his dad once, but Minseok cringes at it nonetheless. Junmyeon’s dad is the worst kind of homophobe, someone who clearly isn’t afraid to get physical if someone rebutes him.

“Get out of the shower soon,” Minseok says once he’s done brushing. He stands near the metal stripes laid down to make the movement of the door easy, leans over to press his lips against Junmyeon’s, and licks Junmyeon’s bottom lip. Junmyeon’s face becomes a satisfying shade of pink. “We’ll grab something to eat from the vendor near our college.”

“Okay,” Junmyeon stares at him for a beat before he cradles Minseok’s neck and jaw in his hands, brings him closer with a cute smile on his face. He pecks Minseok’s lips, giggles into his hands.

Minseok chuckles. “What was that for?”

“Are you complaining?” Junmyeon pulls the door until only his face isn’t covered by the door. “I’ll take it back, then.”

“You just want another kiss.” Minseok walks away, a satisfied grin on his face.

“Then why aren’t you giving me one?!” Junmyeon yells from the bathroom.

“Because,” Minseok walks back in, pecks Junmyeon’s forehead. “You’re so fucking cute.”

***

Jongdae waits in the hallway, scrolling through his phone to avoid the painfully awkward eye contact he might put himself and others through. He tends to hold eye contact most of the time, even if he doesn’t know the person, and he can’t not smile when he’s staring rudely at someone, they give him weird looks. His phone is literally his saviour in this matter.

“Jongdae!”

He looks up, finds a cute Junmyeon jogging towards him with a smile on his face. Junmyeon’s outfit looks like he put a lot of effort into it, and Jongdae glances at his own outfit. It’s just jeans and a random t-shirt he found nearby, but at least his hair is styled properly. He pockets his phone and holds out his hand the moment Junmyeon is arm-length away.

“Hey,” Junmyeon is panting through his words. “I hope I didn’t make you wait too much.”

“You didn’t,” They start walking immediately, holding hands, and nobody bats an eye at them or their hands. Jongdae is still a little wary, though, he keeps glancing at every passerby’s face, trying to see if they look at their hands and make a face.

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon tugs at his hand, a frown on his face. “Pay attention to me.”

He can’t help but chuckle. “I am, hyung.”

Junmyeon takes a step forward, turns towards him, walking backwards with an ease. Jongdae’s first instinct is to hold Junmyeon’s other hand too, he glances back and forth between Junmyeon’s handsome face and behind him, just to make sure he doesn’t fall doing shit like this.

“This is  _ very _ boyfriend of you,” Jongdae says, laughs when Junmyeon looks offended. He pulls him a little closer when someone else also isn’t paying attention to where they’re going. Junmyeon has a happy smile on his face, Jongdae wants to smack (kiss) it off because he  _ can _ fall and break one or two of his bones walking like this. “You’ll fall really bad if you keep walking like this, hyung.”

Junmyeon’s smile turns into a pout. “But I thought you’d save me.”

“Really?” Jongdae feels an odd amount of fondness at those words. Junmyeon knows how to play his cards, and Jongdae’s only response is flicking Junmyeon’s forehead. “I’d much rather watch you trip and fall, though.”

Junmyeon’s pout is even bigger somehow, he finally continues to walk like a normal person, still holding Jongdae’s hand. “I know you’re joking, but I don’t trust you.”

Their bickering doesn’t stop until they’re at a small restaurant (whose capacity is very less, in Junmyeon’s opinion) and pick up the menus. They sit cross legged, facing each other. Jongdae often thinks about how different they are overall, they have more differences than similarities, and it’s not limited to food either. They order completely different things — Junmyeon orders what he calls ‘a balanced meal’ and Jongdae orders what he thinks he might not know the taste of.

They do care about the same things, though they have different opinions about it. 

Jongdae’s thoughts are interrupted by feeling Junmyeon’s leg against his shin. He takes a quick glance around, realizes the table is so small that everyone might think they’re just too big for it. 

“You really worry a lot about this,” Junmyeon says quietly, his head is hidden behind his phone, but he glances once at Jongdae. “There are plenty of people who are physically affectionate.”

Jongdae sighs, pushes Junmyeon’s leg away with his own. “I’ve been in nuemurous of these situations, I don’t want another one.”

“I have too,” Junmyeon leans his elbows on the table, but his expression softens. He understands, of course, but their ways of fighting are different. “It doesn’t really help to avoid things.”

But both of them know their situations are different. Junmyeon has a support system for himself, Jongdae only has him and Minseok and his cousin. His only response is a shrug, and the food arrives. The tension is gone as quickly as it was built up, and Jongdae is glad they can do this.

Their affection is different too. Junmyeon holds his free hand once in a while, gives it a squeeze before Jongdae withdraws his hand from the grip. Jongdae’s gut feels warm whenever his boyfriend does that, and the boiling feelings in his body makes him so full that he just passes every meat piece into Junmyeon’s plate. Junmyeon’s big goofy smile makes everything a thousand times better.

“Buy me a coffee after this,” Jongdae says when they’re almost finished. “I deserve a coffee.”

Junmyeon chuckles with a mouthful of food, nods. “Do you, though?”

“I don’t know, hyung, do you deserve cuddles?”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous,” Junmyeon puts his chopsticks down to snicker behind his hand. “I need a kiss in exchange for the coffee.”

“ _ After _ you buy me one.”

Junmyeon pouts. “Your affection is very conditional.”

But they do go to a coffee shop — a small one, where there’s nobody but the barista (Sooyoung), who they know is gay. Jongdae doesn’t move away when Junmyeon holds his arm the moment they step inside, and Junmyeon proceeds to back hug him as they order coffee. They get teased by the barista, while Junmyeon becomes a cute shade of pink, Jongdae teases her back about her new girlfriend she talked about on her instagram story.

They sit on the only six-person table the shop has, next to each other, holding hands because they’re a sappy couple like that.

“Where’s my kiss?” Junmyeon asks.

Jongdae grins. “I haven’t gotten my coffee yet.”

“That wasn’t on the deal!” Junmyeon sulks, blinking prettily like he’s a hurt puppy. “I don’t like you anymore. Can we break up?”

He can’t help leaning in and kissing the sulk away from Junmyeon’s lips. It’s not a peck, but it isn’t a proper kiss either. They linger, lips touching for a brief moment before Junmyeon pulls away with a satisfied smile. Jongdae stays there for a moment, wondering why the hell does he miss Junmyeon’s lips so much even if they’re right in front of him. He cups Junmyeon’s jaw to pull him into another kiss.

“Two?” Junmyeon pulls back only a bit, mumbling with a smirk on his face. “Keep it in your pants, Jongdae.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, tries to move away but Junmyeon holds his neck and pulls him closer. “No~ I take it back.” He chuckles and presses their lips together.

***

Baekhyun knows it’s a bad idea to do his college work on the set, but he doesn’t have any other option. It doesn’t help the fact that Yixing is modelling currently, for a photographer Baekhyun really looks up to, and the person has nothing but praises for his poses and looks.

_ [you look so hot] _ Baekhyun texts Yixing. He can’t check it yet, but he’ll surely appreciate it later.

“Let’s take a break,” The photographer announces, grinning wide. He must be happy about his pictures. Baekhyun can’t help feeling a little proud about his boyfriend, who makes even the shitty lighting work in his favour. “Twenty minutes!”

Yixing comes to him almost immediately, smiling cutely as he adjusts the clothes better. Baekhyun holds him close, careful not to ruin the lovely clothes, and pecks Yixing’s lips. “You did amazing.”

“Thank you,” Yixing chuckles. “You always say that.”

“That’s because it’s always true,” Comes Junmyeon’s voice. He’s coming towards them, a bag in his hand, his college bag on his shoulders. It’s their date today, finally. Baekhyun has been waiting for this for three weeks now, because their schedules never line up like they want to.

“You always do amazing,” Junmyeon says once he’s next to them. He keeps the bag on the table, next to Baekhyun’s books. Baekhyun can’t help peering in, and he finds their favourite drinks in there. 

Yixing laughs at that, wriggles out of Baekhyun’s arms to hug Junmyeon. “You’re so cute, Junmyeonnie,” He says when he pulls back, and leans in, kisses Junmyeon’s cheek. “I want to eat you up.”

Junmyeon’s ears become pink. Baekhyun wraps his arm around Junmyeon’s waist, pulling him close, and whispers to them. “More like eat him out.”

“That too,” Yixing laughs.

“Why are you both like this?” Junmyeon whines, his face darker now. “A normal date is all I ask for.”

“How is it not normal if we talk about you?” Yixing leans towards Baekhyun, presses their lips together for a brief moment. “And if we can’t keep our hands off you?”

Junmyeon grumbles further, hides his face in the crook of Yixing’s neck, but he’s smiling. Baekhyun pecks his shoulder, holds Yixing’s hand. Both of his boyfriends are so cute and so handsome, Baekhyun thinks he might burst if he controls his urge to constantly shower them with affection. “You bought us something?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon mutters. He looks at the bag with a pout on his lips. “But I’m taking it away now.”

“No~” Baekhyun juts his lower lip out, eyes watering even without trying. “That’s not fair.”

Yixing giggles, lets go of Baekhyun’s hand to pet his head. “Don’t be sad, puppy~ Junmyeonnie didn’t mean it, right?”

Junmyeon moves with a grin on his face, nuzzles his nose against Baekhyun’s throat. “Of course not, they’re for you and Yixing~ I wouldn’t take it away~”

“ _ Don’t _ take it away,” Yixing says as he puts his hands into the bag. He takes out the normal-sized cups, two of them are iced coffee, and one is iced americano. “Thank you for the coffee, Junmyeonnie.”

“You’re welcome, hyung,” Baekhyun grins. “Aren’t I amazing?”

They can’t go out of the set, though, because there’s nothing worth checking out on the road where this studio is set up. So they stay inside, sitting around the table Baekhyun is working on his college things. He has a hard time focusing, though, because of Yixing and Junmyeon’s laughter and snickering, their purposefully noisy kisses which makes Baekhyun pout because he’s missing out.

And whenever he pouts, Junmyeon or Yixing kiss it away, sometimes one after the other, and sometimes Baekhyun ends up in a giggling mess when they don’t stop.

Junmyeon and Yixing sit in front of him, because he has a lot of books on the table, and he works a little better despite the mess. Just when Baekhyun thinks he can focus on his work again, he hears a ‘mwah’ from Yixing. He looks up, pretending to be annoyed, and both his boyfriends only giggle.

“Hi,” Junmyeon grins, places his hands on Yixing’s neck and brings him into a kiss.

“Wow,” Baekhyun tosses his pen aside, looking at them in disbelief. “This blatant favouritism is how we’re going to break up, I’m telling you both.”

Yixing pulls away abruptly, pulling away. He frowns — it isn’t the playful kind of frown. Baekhyun feels bad instantly. “I didn’t—”

“Don’t,” Yixing says firmly. “Don’t say things like that.”

“It was a joke, baby,” Junmyeon mutters. Baekhyun just stares at Yixing, nods a little reluctantly. Junmyeon caresses Yixing’s cheek, makes him turn towards him. Baekhyun reaches out and gently uncurls Yixing’s fist, laces their fingers together. “You know he didn’t mean it.”

“It was a joke, honestly,” Baekhyun pursues his lips, waits until Yixing looks at him. “I’ve said things like that before.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Yixing squeezes their hands, staring at the desk between them. “I don’t know why that kind of… put me off.”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun gets up from the chair, walks over him and hugs him from behind. He kisses (it’s more of a smacking lips against, really) Yixing’s head. “It’s over now. Let’s go back to disturbing me, yeah? Making sure I don’t pass my classes?”

“I want kisses too,” Junmyeon chirps in, hands on Yixing’s thigh as he leans towards Baekhyun while playing with one of Yixing’s hands. Baekhyun raises his eyebrow expectantly. Junmyeon chuckles. “Please, Baekhyunnie~”

He laughs, cups Junmyeon’s cheek as he presses a wet kiss on Junmyeon’s lips.

“Why don’t you say ‘please’ to me?” Yixing whines. “I deserve to be asked too!”

“But you like indulging me without it,” Junmyeon brings Yixing’s hand to his lips, kisses the knuckles while keeping eye contact with him. Baekhyun is glad Junmyeon didn’t do that to him, he would’ve ended up with a red face and run away. He feels special even without being the one Junmyeon doing it to him, his heart fluttering girlishly and feeling giddy.

“You’re adorable,” Yixing coos, looking barely affected. But the tip of his ears are red. “Trying to be a gentleman when you’re nothing but a baby.”

Junmyeon pretends to frown. “I’m very much a gentleman. Baekhyun can confirm I’m not a baby.”

“I can’t,” Baekhyun laughs. He wraps his arms around Yixing’s waist, resting his cheek against Yixing’s back. “Your number is saved as ‘Junmyeonnie Baby’ you picked the wrong person, hyung.”

“Unbelievable.” Junmyeon grumbles. “Then why am I the one buying you both things? I’m clearly the sugar baby between us.”

Yixing shakes his head. “You’re the  _ sugar _ baby, we’re just poor, poor sinners, baby.”

***

“Did you rent this?”

“I’m not rich, Chanyeollie,” Junmyeon frowns. “Why would you think this is rented?”

Chanyeol puts on his seat belt before he turns to Junmyeon, grinning. “I don’t know, hyung, why would anyone trust a gay with a car?”

“Unlike some gays, I can drive,” Junmyeon scoffs, but he’s smiling. “At least I haven’t run into every possible garbage can within twenty minutes.”

“That wasn’t me! That was Jongin!”

It’s a little easy to let his guard down with Junmyeon and Jongin. They’re on their way to pick Jongin up from his house, so three of them can go the ice cream shop Jongin has been wanting to go to. Despite being the introvert of the three of them, he has a lot of places he wants to visit, but it’s difficult enough to get him out of the house.

They stop right in front of Jongin’s house, and Chanyeol calls him. He doesn’t pick right away, of course, but when he does, the first thing Chanyeol hears is a high-pitched squeak and a thud.  _ “Hello?” _

“Did you fall, Jonginie?”

Junmyeon laughs beside him, reaches towards him and places his hand on Chanyeol’s knee. Chanyeol feels a surge of warmth in his chest and gut, his stomach stirring. 

_ “I didn’t,” _ Jongin mutters.  _ “I was just caught off guard by the ring.” _

It makes him chuckle. “Sure, baby, we’re waiting for you outside.”

_ “Give me five minutes!” _

The call ends even before Chanyeol can reply. He stares at his phone for a few seconds, then turns to Junmyeon. “He said he needs five minutes.”

Junmyeon nods. “It’s cute when you say baby.”

“W-what?” Chanyeol’s ears heat up instantly, a stupid goofy smile on his face. “Is that an invitation to drop the ‘hyung’ and start calling you baby?”

Junmyeon’s whole face becomes pink, eyes a little wide as he looks past Chanyeol’s head. “I think Jonginnie is here.”

Chanyeol knows Jongin isn’t here yet, he has heavy steps when he’s rushing. He continues staring at Junmyeon like he isn’t excited about flustering his boyfriend by teasing him. “Let him come in, tell me about it until then.”

“Tell you what?” Junmyeon stutters, barely managing to hold eye contact. Chanyeol is enjoying this way too much. Usually, it’s Junmyeon or Jongin who will fluster him with tender gestures of affection, but it’s nice to change the sides once in a while.

“If you want me to call you baby, baby~” Chanyeol places his hand on Junmyeon’s, pursing his lips to stifle his laughter. “Or do you like ‘babe’ better? Sweetheart? Sweetie? Honey?”

Junmyeon pulls his hand away with a squawk, covering his pink face with his hands as he sinks in the seat. “God, get me out of this hell.”

“How is it hell if you’re liking it~” Chanyeol can’t help but laugh. He reaches out to hold Junmyeon’s red ear between his finger and thumb. “You like it a lot, don’t deny it, honey.”

He hears heavy footsteps from outside the car, distracting him from teasing Junmyeon. Jongin is hurrying with his sneakers untied, looking apologetic when he sees them in the car.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin huffs as he gets into the backseat. “I’m sorry for making you wait, I was working on my project.”

“It’s okay, Jonginie,” Junmyeon reaches his hand behind, looking at Jongin through the mirror. “Let’s go?”

“Yeah,” Jongin nods. He glances between both of them. “Why are you both red?”

Chanyeol looks at Junmyeon, his face heating up further, and looks at Jongin with a small smile. “Junmyeon-hyung wants to be called baby.”

“Really?” Jongin beams. “Can I do that too, hyung?”

Junmyeon punches Chanyeol, but it doesn’t hurt at all. “No, that’s not what I said. I told him he’s cute when he says baby.”

“I wanna call you baby too,” Jongin whines. He seems to be completely ignoring Junmyeon’s defense. “Or babe. I really like babe these days.”

They stare at him for a while, waiting for his response. He glances at both of them for a few moments, clearly a little shy and embarrassed, then sighs. “Anything but sweetie.”

Chanyeol almost yells a ‘yes!’ but settles for wriggling happily along with Jongin.

“Let’s go, baby~” Jongin coos into Junmyeon’s ear.

Junmyeon moves away from him, covering his ears. He’s giggling though. “I’m going to kill you both.”

He starts the engine anyway. They reach the ice cream shop which turns out to be a big one, and it reeks of expensive. Chanyeol is glad they decided to buy a sundae and split the bill. Jongin tells them to find a seat while he waits for their ice cream, and Junmyeon excuses himself to the bathroom.

He sits near the window, scrolling through his phone until Jongin comes back with the bowl of sundae, and Chanyeol pecks his lips. “Thank you, Jonginie.”

“You’re welcome, hyung~” He beams.

Chanyeol notices Junmyeon coming towards them in the corner of his eye, and grins at him. Junmyeon stops in his steps when he notices the grin, hesitantly comes towards the table.

“No.” He says when he sits down.

“I haven’t even said anything,” Chanyeol pouts.

“You’ll say something embarrassing—”

“I won’t, baby,” He takes Junmyeon’s hand in his, squeezes it gently. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

The whole time they’re eating the ice cream — which turns out to be as delicious as the posters around the place promised — Chanyeol doesn’t stop calling Junmyeon baby, and Jongin chimes in with his own nicknames here and there. Their boyfriend stays red throughout the date, it’s more entertaining than Chanyeol expected.

When they’re about to leave, Chanyeol puts his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulder, leans his head against Junmyeon’s just to make him more flustered.

“Babe,” He whispers, just for the fun of it. Jongin joins him instantly, whispering in Junmyeon’s other ear.

“Yes, baby?” 

Chanyeol freezes, his heart pounding against his ribcage. Junmyeon and Jongin turn to him, his face feels like it’s set on fire, and he doesn’t like Junmyeon’s smirk (or Jongin’s excited smile) at all. His hands and stomach tingle weirdly.

Jongin pulls Chanyeol closer. “Oh! It’s Yeollie baby’s turn~”

***

Kyungsoo comes back first with two boxes and a small bag full of groceries (mostly cup noodles to survive the exam season).

“They sent more stuff,” Kyungsoo beams, wide and all teeth. “I’m so excited to see them.”

Sehun drops a kiss on his forehead, grabs the camera near him and passes it to him. Kyungsoo runs a stationery/bujo youtube channel, it has videos about checking out various stationery things, and he’s been getting a lot more from different companies. He takes the grocery bag from Kyungsoo’s hand and drops it on the ‘eating’ table they have.

“I’m not going to film anything now,” Kyungsoo says as he sets the boxes on his desk. He walks to Sehun, places his hands on either of Sehun, trapping him against the table. “I want Junmyeon hyung to come too.”

“Good luck filming with him around,” Sehun chuckles. He cradles Kyungsoo’s lovely face, kisses him on the lips. “Or at least make sure the audio doesn’t record us making out nearby.”

“You’re not doing that,” Kyungsoo says, pulling back with a frown. “I won’t hesitate to hit you both.”

Sehun pretends to be upset. “You wouldn’t hit your boyfriends~”

“Try me, Sehunnie.” 

Before Sehun can start really annoying Kyungsoo, there’s a knock on the door.

“It must be hyung,” Kyungsoo presses himself closer to Sehun for an almost hug, and goes to the door, twists the knob and opens it slightly. When he confirms it is Junmyeon, he opens the door further, smiling. “Welcome back, hyung~”

“Hi,” Junmyeon leans towards him, gives him a half-hug before coming to Sehun. “Hey, Sehunnie.”

“Hello,” Sehun hums, holds his hand almost immediately. “How was your day?”

They all settle on the bad excuse of a bed they share. It’s just two beds together, barely fitting the three of them together, but since Sehun and Junmyeon practically sleep on each other, it’s not too bad. Sehun especially likes sleeping between his two boyfriends and waking up on top of one of them, it makes his mornings a lot better even if it’s a monday.

Kyungsoo kisses Junmyeon first, because he’s the closest to him, and whines when he’s pulled onto Junmyeon’s lap. His cheeks become pink from embarrassment. “Hyung.”

Sehun caresses Kyungsoo’s back. “You’re adorable, hyung.”

“He is,” Junmyeon coos, pulls him into another kiss. “Like, so fucking cute, I don’t want to stop kissing you.”

“Yes, but you also want to kiss me too, right?” Sehun chimes in sheepishly. “Both of you, right? Because I’m also alive and your boyfriend?”

“Do you hear someone?” Kyungsoo cups around his ear, as though straining his ear to listen to Sehun. “I think I heard someone speak.”

“Really?” Junmyeon’s eyes widen. “I didn’t hear anyone. Do you think this place is haunted, Kyungsoo-ah?”

“Okay then,” Sehun shrugs, gets off the bed immediately. He knows both of them are staring at him (and most probably his butt, too) as he walks towards Kyungsoo’s desk, where the two unopened packages are. He lingers around them, puts them in various places, and carefully opens the uppermost drawer to take out the cutter from there, pretending as if he will open the box now.

“We were kidding, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon calls, laughing. “You don’t have to do that.”

Two seconds later, both his boyfriends are next to him, pulling him away from the boxes to the bed.

Kyungsoo busies himself in peppering kisses on Sehun’s face, while Junmyeon’s hands don’t leave his body. It’s like a little roleplay thing they do, for no obvious reason. One which always ends up with the three of them making out on the bed, most of the times, it leads the sex.

“Wait,” Kyungsoo stops kissing Sehun’s face, frowning. “I don’t think we have any condoms left.”

“No,” Junmyeon rolls over the other side of the bed. He remains with his face down, but flails his limbs in frustration. “This isn’t fair.”

Sehun chews on his bottom lip, glancing worriedly at Kyungsoo. He looks equally frustrated about it too. Sehun and Junmyeon have multiple partners, it’s really for the best if they don’t do it without condoms.

“Let’s buy them tomorrow,” Sehun tries. They could go out now and buy them, but all of them also have work to do, and the pharmacy isn’t near their apartment. He strokes Junmyeon’s back, takes Junmyeon’s one hand in his and presses gentle kisses. “We can make out while Kyungsoo hyung tries to record a video and not catch us in the audio.”

Junmyeon looks at him with a small smile. “As tempting as that is, I need attention a little longer to work through the idea that we won’t have sex today.”

Both of his boyfriends roll eyes at him, but they’re already coaxing him towards them. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, begins to kiss down Junmyeon’s neck, licking here and there, trying to suck a proper hickey on his pretty neck.

Sehun’s fingers find their way into Junmyeon’s soft hair, he combs through the hair absently as he occupies Junmyeon’s mouth, kissing him tenderly.

“Take off your shirt,” Sehun mumbles as he pulls away, tugging at the end of Junmyeon’s t-shirt.

“And your pants,” Kyungsoo chuckles against Junmyeon’s shoulder. “I wanna try sucking a hickey on your thighs, hyung.”

Junmyeon’s face becomes pink, eyes a little wide with surprise. 

“That’s a good idea,” Sehun beams at Kyungsoo, leans towards him to kiss him. “You always have the best ideas, hyung.”

“Thank you, Sehunnie.” Kyungsoo mumbles against his lips. Kissing Kyungsoo and Junmyeon is a different kind of experience, they both have different tastes and ways of kissing. But the only thing they have in common is that every time Sehun kisses either of them, it makes him want to drop everything and keep kissing them hours together.

“You’ll have to make it quick, though,” Junmyeon pouts.

Both of his boyfriends look at him, and when Junmyeon points at his discarded bag, they both sulk too.

“How long do we have?” Kyungsoo asks, already moving faster than tugging Junmyeon’s t-shirt over his head.

“I’d say forty minutes?”

Sehun fumbles with Junmyeon’s pant button. “According to my calculations, I think we can give hyung at least three hickeys.”

Kyungsoo nods with a grin on his face, giving him one last kiss before they turn their attention back to Junmyeon. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaa i hope you like it!!! please let me know if you do!! <33


End file.
